1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety door latch assembly of the type containing a rotatable grip with a ring-shaped flange surrounding a substantially cylindrical portion of a stationary handle element having an elastically resilient arresting means whose exterior is formed with an arresting face which a stop face on the inner side of the grip flange will engage upon rotation of the grip in the opening direction from the closed position when the arresting means is in an unaffected position, the grip being so arranged that the arresting means can be actuated through the flange of the grip to disengage the arresting face from the stop face .
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the Danish Patent Application No. 2961/83 such a safety closure is shown and described for medicine bottles and similar containers containing substances which may be dangerous to children.